Simple Words Can Be The Whole Story
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: Series of oneshots based on One Word Prompts. Various ships, characters and scenarios. Leave words in the reviews and I'll use them! I've put Rated T because you never know where the oneshots will go!*On Hiatus*
1. Plans

**_None of these Scooby characters are mine. They are a creation of Hanna Barbara._**

_**OKAY.**_

_**HERE'S THE DEAL. I'm going to do a series of one shots based on one word. Any pairing, any scenario. All based on ONE WORD. **_

_**I will start off a mini list with my own words to use, but if you'd like to contribute: REVIEW AS MANY ONE WORD PROMPTS AS YOU'D LIKE TO SEE. I'll get as many done as I can before dying from lack of ideas. **_

**Plans**

The rain pounded down on the van. Fred and Daphne lay in the back, on the makeshift bed they created.

"Did you check the weather before we left?" Asked Daphne, as lightning illuminated the dark trees around the van.

"Yeah! It said it'd be warm!" Fred said. "Last time I trust the weather man. So much for a romantic weekend, huh?"

"Well, it can still be romantic." Daphne teased.

"How? It's pouring rain out there, our tent's flooded and we're stuck in the back of an old van." Fred said.

"It's not about the place, it's who you're with." Daphne said. "Plus, lots of good memories in this van. Why not make an extra memory between us?"

"You mean...?"

Daphne nodded.

"Here..?"

"Right here."

"Now?"

"Why not? Better than a tent, if you ask me!" Daphne said, pulling at Fred's shirt.

"Well..."

"Fred, what they don't know won't hurt them."

"I just had a whole night planned, and the rain kind of ruined the mood." Fred explained.

"A little rain won't hurt us in here."

"I had a plan-"

"When have any of our plans worked?"

"This is why I love you." Fred said, pulling her into a deep kiss.

_**And there's the first. I'll think up some more words and add on. **_

_**REMEMBER: Leave a list of words in the reviews and I'll use them!**_


	2. Snack

**_None of these Scooby characters are mine. They are a creation of Hanna Barbara._**

_**REVIEW AS MANY ONE WORD PROMPTS AS YOU'D LIKE TO SEE. I'll get as many done as I can before dying from lack of ideas.**_

**Snack**

Sure, when one looked at Mystery Inc, it was Shaggy and Scooby who ate the most. Everyone has a secret.

It just so happened that her secret was the box of chocolate, chips and other snack foods in the back of her closet. It was the extra sandwich in her bag, and the bag of chips in her locker.

She may not eat the strange things Scooby and Shaggy do, but it was really the amount of food. Not the type.

Whether she was reading a book or doing homework, Velma Dinkley could never resist a snack.

_**REMEMBER: Leave a list of words in the reviews and I'll use them!**_


	3. Danger-Prone

**_None of these Scooby characters are mine. They are a creation of Hanna Barbara._**

_**REVIEW AS MANY ONE WORD PROMPTS AS YOU'D LIKE TO SEE. I'll get as many done as I can before dying from lack of ideas.**_

**Danger-Prone  
**

_Danger-Prone Daphne. The damsel always in distress. _Why could it never be me? I'm just as susceptible to kidnappings as Daphne. More so, even! When we split up, I'm with the two chickens.

Yet, they always go for her. Maybe it's her hair? Her fair skin? Maybe they don't like glasses. Who knows.

I could be just as danger prone as Daphne.

If only I was the one kidnapped. To be fair, Danger Prone Velma doesn't sound as great.

_**REMEMBER: Leave a list of words in the reviews and I'll use them!**_


	4. Sorry

**_None of these Scooby characters are mine. They are a creation of Hanna Barbara._**

_**REVIEW AS MANY ONE WORD PROMPTS AS YOU'D LIKE TO SEE. I'll get as many done as I can before dying from lack of ideas.**_

**Sorry  
**  
Honestly, I'm not one to believe in miracles. I'm not one to pray to the man in the sky.

I'm never one to dwell on something that couldn't be changed.

When it came to my best friend, however, I was all for miracles. I was all for things changing.

I prayed the entire time we waited. I knew it was useless, I knew we were too late.

It just didn't hit me until later. When I placed Scooby into the hole under the oak tree, I realised everything had changed.

And I can't be sorry enough. My cowardice resulted in the death of my best friend, and I will never stop being sorry.

_**REMEMBER: Leave a list of words in the reviews and I'll use them!**_


	5. bath

**_None of these Scooby characters are mine. They are a creation of Hanna Barbara._**

_**REVIEW AS MANY ONE WORD PROMPTS AS YOU'D LIKE TO SEE. I'll get as many done as I can before dying from lack of ideas.**_

**Bath**

If there's one thing I hate, it's bath time. I am Scooby Doo- the mystery solver!

It's degrading to have Shaggy bathe me. I can take care of myself. I may be a dog, but I'm no ordinary dog! I'm smart enough to clean myself. Shaggy's clumsy with my baths. He gets the water in my eyes and mouth- and soapy water is gross.

Maybe if I didn't object so much it'd be easier to deal with. Blah. I'm not going into the bath with any ease. I'm sure Shaggy wouldn't like it if I forced HIM into the bath.

Next time, I'll be sure to get him soaking wet with revenge.

_**REMEMBER: Leave a list of words in the reviews and I'll use them!**_


	6. Fear

**_None of these Scooby characters are mine. They are a creation of Hanna Barbara._**

_**REVIEW AS MANY ONE WORD PROMPTS AS YOU'D LIKE TO SEE. I'll get as many done as I can before dying from lack of ideas.**_

**Fear**

I may be Fred Jones, leader of Mystery Inc, but I have my fears. Everyone does.

Sure, it's a strange fear. No, I'm not embarrassed.

It's just that Daphne finds my fear extremely hilarious. But who is she to talk? She's scared of tiny spiders! It's not like spiders bite THAT often. I mean, come on! Spiders hang out in corners and do nothing.

Bees, on the other hand, sting. They get all up in your face and buzz away like annoying little pests.

Okay, maybe bees are tiny and fuzzy. Sure. But try to pick one of them up. They'll try and hurt you! I can pick up spiders and they'll scuttle away! Bees are horrible little monsters with their annoying black and yellow colors. Or fur? Who knows! They're bees! They could have tiny feathers for all we know!

Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a bit. But I'm not afraid to admit my fear. I'm scared of bees.

I am Fred Jones, leader of Mystery Inc, and I am afraid of tiny bees.

_***Side note: I'm terrified of spiders. Bees are adorable! But I thought I'd use a less common fear.  
REMEMBER: Leave a list of words in the reviews and I'll use them!**_


End file.
